Solid state high resolution NMR techniques are being employed to study 14N, 15N, 13C and 2H spectra of single crystals of amino acids and peptides. The orientational dependence of the chemical shift, quadrupolar, and dipolar interactions obtained from the spectra are being analyzed to determine molecular structure and dynamics.